


A Date Date?

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cafeterica Food, Fluff, Happy, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Natasha likes to be a little shit to Steve, Pre - Steve/Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Steve pauses mid bite, eyes flick to see Tony seated across from him, his face scrunched up as he eyes Steve’s tray like it might grow into a monster and attack him.





	A Date Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my Happy Steve Bingo Card - Cafeteria Food

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

“How can you eat that?”

Steve pauses mid bite, eyes flick to see Tony seated across from him, his face scrunched up as he eyes Steve’s tray like it might grow into a monster and attack him.

Finishing his bite, Steve shoots the other man a look before scooping more food onto his fork, “It’s what they serve here, Tony,” and shoves it into his mouth.

Rolling his eyes, Tony shoots Steve a long suffering look before letting out a huff. “Yes, I realize they serve that. But _how_ can you possible want to eat it? And this much no less,” he adds with a wave of his hand. “Seriously, Cap, this stuff is horrible.”

Dropping his hand down to the table, Steve shoot Tony a long, hard look before shaking his head and scooping another bite onto his fork. “I grew up in the era of boiling what food we could afford to get, _Tony_ , so no, I don’t really get your problem with it,” he doesn’t bother keeping the bite out of his tone as he goes back to finishing up his lunch, which blessedly Tony lets him finish in silence.

It’s not until their standing up, and Steve leading the way to where dirty trays are placed that Tony decides to speak up again.

“Tomorrow dress nice and meet me in the lobby at 11:15,” he says, eyes locked onto Steve’s who nods slowly in confusion, before Tony tosses him a flirty grin and spins on his heel, rambling about being late to meeting Agent Agent and Fury about something or another and sends Steve a wave over his shoulder before he’s sauntering away.

Steve can’t help but stare after the other man for a long moment before muttering quietly to himself, “What was that about?”

“He asked you on a date.”

Just barely restraining himself from jumping, Steve spun wildly until he spotted Natasha seated at a table a few feet from him. She eyes him for a long moment before gracefully slipping out of her seat and striding towards him. “Come on, we need to go get you a new outfit. Stark’s no doubt planning on taking you to some where a little more scale than your wardrobe currently is.”

“What?” Steve cries out but dutifully follows after Natasha as she begins striding out of the cafeteria with purpose.

Steve grumbles as her laugh is the only response she gives.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
